


Not A Double Drabble: Wiles

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from jay_linden: I'm not listening. (The LA LA LA is optional)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Double Drabble: Wiles

"I'm not listening. You're trying to tempt me with your evil wiles and get me in trouble."

"Would I do that to you?" Ioan asks. Matt's answering glare says, _yes, you would, you would very much like to see me taken over Hugh's knee and spanked_. He's not wrong, not about that. Ioan enjoys watching Hugh, and since it would be difficult to watch Hugh if Ioan were the one getting the spanking, Ioan quite enjoys watching Hugh take other people over his lap. Or bend them over a table. He isn't particular.

"Problems?" Hugh asks blithely, coming into the room.

"Difference of opinion on if Matt can order me onto my knees," Ioan answers, and Matt turns an interesting shade of mortified.

"Which I wasn't going to do," Matt says quickly.

"You have open permission with him," Hugh reminds Matt. "You don't have to let Ioan bully you into using it, if you don't want. But I recommend taking what you want from his mouth before he decides he has a headache and sulks that kids these days wouldn't take a blowjob if it were offered to them on hands and knees."

"I didn't say that _exactly_," Ioan says, "master."

"Close enough." Hugh shrugs. He turns to Matt. "Well?"

"Um," Matt says. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I will."


End file.
